Kimuchi
Legends tell of a scientist from Kirigakure that went mad with power after being appointed the lead medical director of the village, this man was Kimuchi. Kimuchi was appointed the medical director of Kirigakure at the age of 23 and went into a downward spiral of madness. Much like how Orochimaru began experimenting on humans Kimuchi began experimenting on himself and his patients, even going as far as changing a cure to a disease to a potent poison to test its effectiveness on living subjects. When he was found out he was ordered to be brought to trial for his crimes but when he was brought before the council he just laughed. As the trail went on the villagers became scared as three of the members began choking and fell off the platform they were on. Kimuchi used these still living bodies to escape unscathed and was labeled an S-rank criminal. Appearance Kimuchi is a small man standing at only 5'8 feet, his body seems bony and weak. This however is a ruse as this small man is very dangerous. His smaller size and weak looking body make him seems like he's barely a threat, simply a leaf in the wind. The truth is though he is an extremely skilled killer, able to touch someone for a slow and painful death. His hair is a bleached white and his eyes are a deep, evil red. He almost never wears the same thing but whatever he puts on it is almost always tattered and old. Kimuchi will however wear a large enough coat to conceal things such as knives. The most intimidating and weak looking thing about him are the stitches that cover his body, depending on how they are viewed. Kimuchi stitches his skin because he feels no pain and says it sedates his boredom. Personality History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Kiuchi is quite skilled with ninjutsu but not as high a degree as most people. Kimuchi is able to use two release, water and wind. His skill with water is quite strong and allows him to create constructs for fighting as well as medicine. He also can also use his water to control corpses by running it through their veins. He can also use wind release to a degree by creating gusts of wind to blow his opponents around. One of his best skills with this is to remove oxygen from a certain area to suffocate people. Though his skill in ninjutsu is high it is nulled in comparison to his skill with medical ninjutsu. Kimuchi's medical ninjutsu is probably one of the strongest to ever exist. His ability to control the cells of what he is touching allows him to eradicate disease ridden ones or those filled with poison. He can also repair damage done such s broken bones or ruptured organs. Kimuchi can also speed up the amount of blood created in the body to oxygenate it more or save someone from bleeding out. Despite all of this he does require constant physical contact during anything he does or else it will stop and usually lead to far worse conditions if not healed immediately. Taijutsu Hand to hand combat is not Kimchi's strongest ability but he is definitely able to get by just fine. His knowledge of the human body allows him to target various points that when hit with enough force will break or debilitate his opponent in some way. He also uses the chakra scalpel to allow his blows to slice through skin and muscle to make cuts on areas that could take out and opponent with ease. Kimuchi usually uses his own body as a catalyst in these situations because of his ability to modify his body on the fly as well as his extremely quick regeneration. He will usually bend and break his body to allow himself to dodge attacks or grapple his opponents. Besides swift and powerful strikes to weak spots in his opponents body he will also attempt to simply touch them to create massive amounts of tumors inside of their bodies. Bukijutsu Kimuchi is very masterful with two types of weapons, daggers and wire strings. Kimuchi is the most killed with daggers as he used them all the time during surgery instead of scalpels; he said they built character. After he defected from Kirigakure daggers were still his weapon of choice and to this day he wears a coat containing a large amount of daggers. By holding all these knives Kimuchi has access to many at once as well as a small layer of armor on his body. His skill with daggers is so profound that he can actually disable an opponents tenketsu with his perfected throwing as well as his knowledge of the human body. Besides daggers Kimuchi is very skilled at using wire strings. He manipulates them by running chakra through them and willing them to dance around, slicing things to ribbons. One of his preferred techniques with these is to attach his daggers to the razor wires and create a field of controllable dancing knives around him. Relationships Sensha Kimuchi and Sensha have a weird younger brother older brother relationship going on. Kimuchi acts as the younger brother while Sensha is the older one. It is unknown to either how this relationship came to be but Kimuchi assumes it was because they constantly called each other little bro and big bro. In battle the two excel at working as a cohesive unit. Sensha attacks with his massive frame and flaming attacks while Kimuchi attacks from his back with his wires and daggers, covering the longer ranges. It works surprisingly well as Kimuchi's healing ability allows him to constantly keep Sensha in tip top condition while also healing himself so Sensha doesn't need to hold back. Trivia *His name means Spicy Korean Pickled Cabbage